


Chirrut's After

by My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton



Series: After the beach [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, How Do I Tag, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton/pseuds/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton
Summary: ROGUE ONE SPOILERS AHEAD!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!What happens after Chirrut and Baze die. This is my first fanfiction, so please have pity





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfiction. It is terrible. Any constructive criticism or comments are invaluable to me, I really need them. I just saw Rogue One and these two were adorable, so I hope you enjoy!!

     Chirrut was confused.

     The last thing he remembered he was on that force-forsaken beach with Baze. He had realized what he needed to do. He had flipped the master switch and the shields had gone down. He had finished his mission. Chirrut had started to walk back to Baze. Then came the pain. So much pain. 

     But now, there was none. 

     Chirrut didn't bother opening his eyes, knowing what he would see. Or rather, not see. Instead, he felt around with his hand for his cane. All he felt was cool space. Chirrut had thought that he was laying down, but there was nothing beneath him. Chirrut gave in, opening his eyes. He preferred it that way, anyway. It made him feel more in touch with those around him, and by extension the Force. He cracked them open, and gasped. He could  _see._ He was surrounded by elegant, smooth-looking shapes, of a color that reminded him of running water and meditation. _Color._ Chirrut imagined it looked slightly like a hyperspace tunnel, from what Baze had described to him. He was floating in a mass of color and... he supposed they were swirls of a slightly colder color that still reminded him of the main color. He stopped for a moment to bask in this new sense. Chirrut whirled around. He had to share this discovery, perhaps the most important of his life. 

     Wait. 

      _Life._

     Oh.

     Now he understood. This was the afterlife the Force had prepared for him. He really had left that beach, he thought, though perhaps not in the preferred method. Chirrut knew no one would answer,  _hoped_  no one would answer, but that didn't stop him from calling out to Baze out of habit. 

    "Baze! I can see! It's beautiful! I told you to believe in the force. It has set this up for us."

    His stomach drops and he gasps as he hears a familiar chuckle.

     "You were right, my friend."

     Baze is behind him. He can finally see his best friend's face.  His beard still has sand in it, and his front is soaked partially with blood. He is surrounded by the same swirling matter that Chirrut is. Seeing him, both for the first time and in a state like this, almost overwhelms Chirrut with emotion he's not quite sure what to do with. So naturally, he snaps at him.

     "You idiot! I know you say you'll follow me anywhere, but I really think you took it to an extreme this time. You couldn't have tried to preserve yourself for five minutes after I died?"

      Chirrut is irate now, but Baze just starts laughing, and Chirrut is slowly calmed down. He really doesn't know how he could have lasted five minutes without Baze, but that doesn't mean he isn't still incredibly upset that he followed this quickly. He should have led a long life, not sacrificed it immediately after Chirrut.

     Baze walks toward him, still laughing softly, palms up to placate him. 

     "I missed you too, Chirrut. But we did it. I think the rebellion is going to win. And now, we are both here."

     He walks up to Chirrut and hands him his cane. Chirrut takes it from him and smiles. He knows that this is just a beginning, that through the force they can visit Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi, and all the rest. That  now, they will never be lonely.

     "I know. Now you really will never be rid of me."

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a theory that the force works like sonar for Chirrut and he can see vague outlines of objects but not with clarity or color, just a change in tone maybe. And since Anakin Skywalker was shown as being young in the scene from Episode 6 with the ghosts, I figured, Chirrut would be able to see too. Anyway, this is terrible. I literally just saw the movie, so I'm still pretty torn up right now. D: D: D: D: Please leave constructive criticism!! As you can see, I need it pretty badly. Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
